


winter yellows

by moonpower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, speed skater!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/moonpower
Summary: He doesn't know what he's doing at 10 am in the morning teaching a stranger how to skate when his coach specifically told him to stay out of the ice today.Maybe this is all he needed. A breather.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	winter yellows

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic within 24 hrs... tf did i consume for me to write this much in a span of 1 day
> 
> also day 5 (ice skating) for a little wonder's 23 days of wonder !! even tho im one day late hhhh

Jaemin tugs the laces of his skates one last time before standing up. He places his sneakers on the shoe rack and walks towards the entrance of the ice rink.

The first glide of the mall's ice rink skates felt strange. He was used to the longer flat blades of his speed skates. It's been so long since he used the normal ones, not catered for the sport he has been doing his whole life. 

Today is supposed to be his rest day from his training for the upcoming Olympics. His coach specifically told him to stay out of the ice for his body to rest. He didn't know why but he found himself going to the mall at 10 am in the morning just to do exactly what he's been told not to do. 

In all honesty, Jaemin knows the reason. He just wants to ignore it, the way he'd been ignoring it for months now. 

There are only a handful of people on the rink, some are small groups of friends, some are families of three. The rink was huge, glass walls caging the coldness of the ice beneath them. 

Jaemin is about to turn when a body comes barrelling towards him. He immediately lifts his arms, holding the boy by his waist to keep him steady.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy squeaks and bows. 

Jaemin looks down and sees a boy who seems to be at his age. The boy is wearing a thick yellow jacket, nose and cheeks red from the cold. His black hair is messy from how fast he bowed down in apology. 

"It's fine." Jaemin shortly says. 

He retracts his arms on the boy's waist, only to return it immediately when the boy loses his balance as soon as Jaemin removes his support on him. 

The boy flushes red in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, this is my first time skating so I really don't know how to skate."

A small grin graces Jaemin's face at how cute the boy looked avoiding his gaze. 

"No, it's fine. That also happened to me back when I skated for the first time." 

He maneuvers the two of them until they are beside the handles on the glass walls. The boy's grip on his arms are tight while he skates the two of them. 

When the handle is in his reach, the boy removes his hold and grips the handle instead. 

"Thank you! I guess I'll just stick to the walls." The boy laughs brightly. 

"Are you alone?" Jaemin hesitantly asks. 

"Yeah, I couldn't really just pull my friends here in the rink since this is a spur of the moment thing. I just saw the Christmas promo they have earlier and decided on the spot." The boy animatedly says. 

He must have realized how much he said because he suddenly paused, "Oh, wait. I'm sorry for babbling."

"Oh, no, it's okay." Jaemin smiles to assure the boy more. 

"Are you alone, too?" He asks. 

Jaemin says yes and leans his back on the wall, playing with the ice using the blades of his skates. 

"May I ask why?" The boy's tone was curious. 

Jaemin shrugs, "Same reason as yours. Spur of the moment thing."

The boy lets out a humm of acknowledgement, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to enjoy your time. Thank you, again!" 

The boy slowly skated while gripping on the handles tight when a thought struck Jaemin. 

"Hey!" The boy turns around and looks at him in question. Jaemin flushes at the attention and rubs the back of his neck, "Do you want to, maybe, uhm—I can teach you if you want? To skate, I mean." Jaemin stutters. 

"Oh, is it okay? I might consume all your time since I'm a slow learner when it comes to—" The boy uses one hand to gesture, "—anything physically related like this."

"It's fine. I don't really have anything to do other than—" Jaemin returns the action by gesturing using his hands, "—skate mindlessly."

The boy smiles, "Alright, if you say so then I'm not passing up your free skating lessons."

Jaemin laughs and skates towards the boy. 

***

The boy— _Renjun_ , as he introduced himself—was not wrong when he said he was a slow learner in the physical department. He was clumsy and had difficulty in controlling his movements, causing him to stumble more than a few times if not for Jaemin's hold on his arms. 

"Okay, I think I got the hang of it now." Renjun says, brows furrowed in focus at the glide of his skates. 

They were in the corner of the rink where they could freely do their impromptu skating lesson. There were no other people there except the two of them, the others choosing to skate in the middle or near the entrance.

It took Jaemin a few moments before he could accustom himself into skating slowly for Renjun to catch up. Speed skating has conditioned his body into speeding up whenever he's on the ice so the prospect of skating like a beginner was mildly a surprising change for his body. 

"Do you think you can give it another go? Alone this time?" 

Before Jaemin could retract his hands, Renjun tightens his grip on his arms, "Wait! Hold on, I'm nervous."

Jaemin chuckles at the slightly frightened look on Renjun's face, "Don't rush yourself and take your time."

The phrase was something Jaemin hadn't heard of for so long. Years and years of training and competing in a sport where speed is critical has made Jaemin forget how enjoyable the ice is even without the adrenaline the speed gave him. 

Maybe this was all he needed, a breather. 

Renjun glares at him, although there was a joking glint in his eyes, "Easy for you to say, professional speed skater Na Jaemin."

Jaemin laughs loudly, "I didn't tell you that information so you could use that on me."

Renjun childishly stuck his tongue out before inhaling, "Okay, I think I can do it now."

"Ready? I'll let go of you in 3."

Renjun counts with him before Jaemin removes his hold on Renjun's arms. Renjun stumbles twice before he could finally skate on his own, even though his glides are short and shaky. 

"Oh my god, I can do it! I'm skating!" Renjun widely grins, his eyes crinkling and cheeks bunching up. 

Jaemin grins and looks at Renjun with a proud look, trailing behind the boy in case Renjun makes a wrong step. Renjun's honey yellow jacket is a stark contrast with all the white colors of the rink. 

It takes Renjun a few more steps before he fully stumbles on his skates, Jaemin immediately holding his waist to prevent him from falling. 

"Did I just really do that? That was amazing!"

Jaemin laughs and moves his hands on Renjun's arms, "Yeah, maybe just a few more practice then you can finally skate on your own." 

The straps on their wrists buzz signalling the end of their 2-hour skating time. The two of them skate towards the exit, Jaemin holding Renjun as he gets out of the ice. 

They laugh at Renjun's clumsiness when he's removing his skates, talking about almost anything while they make their way out of the rink. 

"That was fun," Renjun says, "I can't believe I ended up getting free skating lessons from an Olympic medalist at 10 am in the morning after mindlessly paying for a skating ticket."

"I'm not an Olympic medalist, Renjun." 

"Not _yet_ ," Renjun looks at him pointedly, "Come on! Law of attraction, Jaemin. You're gonna get that shiny gold medal in February." 

Jaemin just shakes his head at the boy's antics, "Okay, I'll try to get that shiny gold medal at the Winter Olympics." 

Renjun jokingly sighs in disappointment, "Fine, I'll accept that." 

They reach the bus stop outside the mall and Renjun turns to him, "Well, this is me."

Jaemin nods, looking unsure. The time he spent with Renjun was short but it was the most fun he had in awhile. 

He wants to hang out with the boy again.

"I have to go now. I still have errands to do and—" 

"Do you want to go skating again next time?" 

Renjun's lips part in surprise and Jaemin flushes bright red, pocketing his hands inside his padded coat. He's about to explain himself when Renjun grins. 

"Does it include free skating lessons again?" 

Slowly, a big smile paints itself on Jaemin's face, "Maybe." He shrugs playfully. 

"Alright, you got me." Renjun chuckles. 

The bus arrives and Renjun waits for the people going out before going inside. But before he steps inside, he slips a small paper inside Jaemin's coat pocket. 

"I'll be paying for dinner after. See you, Jaemin!" Renjun quickly says, face flushed and ran inside the bus. 

Jaemin laughs and waves his hand when the boy is finally seated beside the window. The boy waves back before he leaves his sight. 

Jaemin takes out the paper to see an artist's business card, a black artwork as the background and printed in gold is the name _Huang Renjun_ and his contact details. 

He grins and tucks the card back inside his pocket. He can't wait for that next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for today hahaha this was pretty short and uhh just something short to satisfy my dream of writing speed skater!jaem
> 
> hope u enjoyed it!! kudos and comments are v much appreciated <3
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/02JS)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemrenjwi)


End file.
